The objectives of this research project are to study the effect of 2450 MHz microwave radiation on embryonic development, and immunology, biochemistry, and fertility of the mature quail. Fertilized Japanese quail eggs were exposed to 2450 MHz microwave radiation at incident power densities of 5 and 30 mW/square cm for the first 12 days of embryogenesis. The eggs were then transferred to a regular hatching incubator until hatched (17 days). Control eggs were treated in an identical manner. No differences were found in hatchability or development between the controls and 5 mW/square cm exposed quail. Data is not yet available on the 30 mW/square cm exposure. The quail were then placed in regular feeding and housing facilities and at 22 weeks immunologic and biochemical tests performed. No data is available on this aspect of the experiment. In some cases, embryonic quail were removed after 8 days microwave exposure and the hearts removed. No changes in electron microscopic appearance or tissue enzyme levels were evident in 5 mW/square cm exposed quail. The 30 mW/square cm data is not yet available.